User talk:Lord Matthew Blastshot
sure--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 20:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Chill, I'm on Chatango. Sincerely, King George II '' Thank you for showing me that. Pearson's in trouble now. So, he basically wants Skull to be my heir? Skull isn't becoming my heir, then. ''Sincerely, King George II '' RE: No, John, Skull told me you were making him the heir. I said no, they are just doing that to take you away from me. skull said, well whatever, I'm mad at john anyway, I did not have anything to do with this. I was telling William what you told skull. Do not play stupid with me, mr all so mighty. ~ Sir Carlos Clemente Ok, I shall do so. What shall be my part? I shall add it to the [Industries|DI]] film archive. PS: Your video is ready, just too lazy to post it Aye, that can be done. Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Click here for Theme Song. :( I fear we may lose england. So we'll leave to Boston then cause if england falls we'll die O_O. 01:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes. But from now on, your going to have to make those major role-playing pages. Sincerely, John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Question :) Hey Matt, could you maybe be someone other than Snape. I was hoping to give the position to Jason as he asked before I think. Anyways, yeah. :) Thanx. -James O'martin re:video aye, if it doesn't error me again Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. np Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Re:Video Redo Fine, I'll do it later, but I hope I'll get payed for this -.- Lawrence Daggerpaine, Lawrence Daggerpaine of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 17:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey :D I deleted Macmonger so Don's going to be new second sea lord, xD jk :P, anyway things dont look good :( John with paradox and idk wat to do D: 00:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) rolf i need guidance 02:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vid Yes indeed -Kill's Mat before he can do anything- Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace >:D Who's this xD 19:50, July 21, 2011 (UTC) They look fine, dude! John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Coming on I am coming on... this second so if you wish we could meet up, and sorry my connection is really **** so i may be on and off, alot. Admiral Henry of the English Privateers'' 17:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) POTBS Wiki http://potbs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity That wiki allows you to add information about your society. If you want to make a player's wiki for POTBS, you could. I don't want to edit another wiki but you can make one. -- 17:25, July 25, 2011 (UTC) 0_0 Benjamin Macmorgan 18:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I think your one of the smartest men I've met XD John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Vid Request Here it is Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace300px|left U spammed me Here is your consequence Hahhaahahahah - Yes. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Rofl lol 21:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC)ur favorite :P Hello :) Hey Matthew! You don't really know me, but you voted neutral on that voting blog. I didn't really get it, so I wanted to send you this message. Here is what I will do if I become admin: *Try to make ALL users happy *Try to end fights *Listen to users like you about recommendations *And many more. I have been an admin and bur before, I got demoted for a mistake I made, I am more than willing to admit it. I have learned my lesson and it will not happen again. If you could please maybe think again about your vote for me, that would be great :) Thanks! 20:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) On leave... This is an official notice of Lord Robert Macmonger's leave of the Royal Navy for vaction. Docement States the following, Robert ' Livinigston ' Macmonger Shipstealer is now on leave ( vaction ) for the next two weeks to relax at Johnny Goldtimber's Spa and Relaxtion Center ( whatever it's called lol ). During this leave of abense Robert is not to be called unless by the King himself :P. He must also be left alone for the next two weeks. Then when the two weeks end Robert ' Livingston ' Macmonger Shipstealer will get his postion of Second Sea Lord of the Royal Navy. With Regards, Meet in Game Lord Matthew I need you to visit me in kings arm on Vachira at 10:00 am eastern time tomorrow. If you can, respond. Anonoymus They look fine, but maybe they should have a choice between that tan and red. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Could I see the rule where it says no wars?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 21:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Shadoe Hello! I was wondering if Lord Shadoe of the East India Trading Company could get a high rank in the Royal Navy. Thanks! 22:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Is that a high rank? Please explain. 22:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC)